The Guide to being Massie Block
by chocosingingandpie
Summary: Massie's guide to being... her! PS ppl hoo said i copied, i didnt gravity5 reminded me of a guide about massie block she took it of fanfic and i asked if i cud do like the same thing- she said yes, i just said i got inspiration from gravity5... so i didnt copy :P
1. Intro

**The Official Guide to being Massie Block-**

_**A/N: I got inspiration from gravity5's guide - Thx **_

**Massie: Hey Girls- cant hang 2day, so much HW- sorry, I'll still drop u off! Luv u!**

Massie Block texted the 4 members of The Pretty Committee, it was one of the first times in the years they've been best friends that they didn't hang out after school. The girls only had one class together- history, they all had to write an essay on _The Scarlet Letter_ and from her last report card she had to get at least a B+. Adding her Calc. homework and starting her Home Ec. project, it was going to be a long day.

_Bring!_ The bell signaling an end of the school day rang and at least 10 LBR's ran outside. Massie hoisted her Juicy "Don't mind the Bubbles" tote full of school books and text books. As she walked to the entrance of OCD she adjusted the belt of her cream Calvin trench coat, when she finished she greeted TPC, arm in arm they walked to the shiny Range Rover- envious stares passed them (as usual)

_**35 minutes later**_

"I'm home" Massie called out to no one in particular.

She threw her heavy bag onto her luxe bed and greeted her loyal dog- Bean.

"Bean, I have so much home work this sucks" Massie brought the god to the white chaise she was sitting on, she pulled her MacBook Pro from the cream coffee table in front of her (too lazy to walk to her desk).

As the alpha opened her Hotmail email account (massacreblock ) she came across at least 70 emails asking "how do you get your hair so fabulous?" or "how do you pick out your outfits?" but the email that caught her eye was…

To: Massie Block

From: (who cares not like Massie read it)

Hi Massie,

I was wondering how your always so put together- YOU ROCK!- so can you please write a guide on how to be you?

_Hmm… perfect, I can do a guide I have a few hours to spare, but just to keep 'em wanting more I'll do one everyday._ Massie smiled at her fab excuse to chill and no one knew being her better than… _her_.

Massie decided to start her first guide tomorrow, she smiled and started working on the homework due tomorrow. She finished so fast she did all of it (she is so getting an A) got ready to sleep and went to bed…but before she did she did her Current State of the Union…

IN:

Guides

Homework

Me

OUT:

Blogs

Shop Work

LBR's

She snuggled up and fell fast asleep, ready to write her first guide on how to have the best shower.


	2. How to Have the Best Shower

Massie got home from school on Thursday ready for her shower guide and with all her homework finished and turned in she could do as many guides as she wanted, one today another one tomorrow before the girls come and one every day after that or until she gets bored. The brunette cracked her knuckles and sat at her desk, opened a word document and began…

**How to have the Best Shower- (A/N this is how I shower and my hair and body is in VERY good and soft, so it works)**

**Things you need:**

**-1 loofah**

**-1 set of high end shampoo and conditioner (Bumble and Bumble, Aveda, Bedhead and etc.)**

**-1 bottle of high end moisturizing body soap**

**-1 body scrub**

**-1 razor**

**-1 bottle of shaving cream**

**Directions:**

** all your hair in warm to hot (ish) water and squish a dollop of shampoo into you palm**

** your fingers to scrub the top (scalp) and the start of the back of your hair (don't scrub to hard, but still scrub) because that holds the most oil, then scrub a tiny bit lighter everywhere else to make sure your hair is really clean and free of dirt**

** all (and I mean ALL) the shampoo out of your hair then squeeze a smaller dollop of conditioner and spread it all over your hair (don't put any conditioner on you scalp) use your fingers to untangle all your hair and make sure to have a little conditioner at the ends of your hair**

** wash your hair yet wait 3 minutes (so your ends soak up the nutrients, you'll end up having soft hair and no split ends), so wash your body- squeeze a good amount of soap on your loofah, rub the soap into the loofah and scrub your body clean, when your done wash all your hair and body**

** your skin is feeling dry, clean your loofah and put some scrub on it, scrub your body and leave it on for a few minutes, wash off**

** all this shave, squeeze shaving cream all over one leg take the razor and shave your thighs then knee then claves, make sure to get everything (including hair on feet) do on other leg**

**After all of this get out and turn the fan on… dry your body and wrap a towel around yourself, wrap a towel around your hair and go to the sink, After Shower guide next… **

**Love you true Alpha,**

**Massie**

Massie sent everyone in OCD the email, knowing they would kill for more. She called TPC and told them all about it and starts getting ready for her Friday Night Sleepover.


	3. After Shower Guide

"Voila" Massie said clapping her hands together; the cabana looked great for tonight's sleepover, mission accomplished.

The girls were coming in 30 minutes, so Massie walked across the cabanas to the Main House and into her father's office, and turned the large iMac on, opened a Word Document and began.

**After Shower Guide-**

**What you need:**

**-Moisturizing Lotion**

**-Facial Cleanser**

**-Deodorant**

**-Toothbrush**

**-Toothpaste- Whitening **

**-Mouthwash**

**-Hairdryer (optional)**

**-Heat Protectant **

**-Hair Styling Tools- Curler, Flat Iron, etc. (optional)**

**Instructions: (starts off where last guide left off)**

** your face with cool water, then cleanse with a facial Cleanser make sure you clean everything, rinse then dab face dry (ONLY DAB! Never pull!)**

**2. Brush your teeth for 2-3 minutes, make sure its squeaky clean, then use the mouth wash **

** sure you are all dry then lather all the lotion on your body, best to do this in the bathroom but if it's uncomfortable just do it in your room**

**4. Apply a VERY good amount of deo.**

**5. If you would like to dry and use your curler or flat iron make sure to use some kind of high quality heat protectant **

**I know you loved this… Your Alpha,**

**Massie**


End file.
